What Will Become of Us?
by ShipALLTheStr8Men
Summary: -HIGHLY influenced by Sekaiichi Hatsukoi- Eren Jaeger's dream is to publish a book which was once rejected, so he signed up to work for a publishing company to get a few tips & maybe get some more luck with his ambition. Yet everything changes when he's suddenly moved to the Manga department to work for some sadistic asshole, oh and be surrounded by insane co-workers.
1. Help, First Day Mishap!

**A/N: Hello, all ^^. I've wanted to let loose and take time to write a less serious, more comedical story. -****_Disclaimer-_**** This is ****_highly _****influenced by ****_Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_****. I really love that storyline and would just love to combine ****_SnK_**** with S.H., therefore, this shall be born.**

* * *

So, I'm finally going to start my first day of work at _DokiDaisuke Corp., _which is a publishing corporation for literature. Standing outside of the large, fancy, building, I inhaled deeply and prepared myself for what was to come.

I've always loved writing, I've finished writing my first book by the time I was 14. My family and friends' reviews of it were uplifting, yet it got rejected by the 2nd stage of publishing; Which I expected, there wasn't much of a chance of a 9th grader having their book extolled over thousands of other pending books.

Walking into the building, I pushed a button to open the building's elevator. The English department was located on the 2nd floor, I was to meet with the head of that department to begin my assignment.

Adding on to my non-published deal, I joined this company in order to improve my skills and pursue a published book.

_Ding_.

The elevator notified me that I was on the indicated floor, a large '2' above the opening doors assured that I indeed was on the correct floor.

Stepping out, I scanned the floor; Everything in this building was top notch and spotless, I'm sure they only had the finest, contemporary, furniture; What else should I expect from a prosperous corporation? I guess I felt a little intimidated by all of this _'glamour', _I live an average lifestyle, so of course I'm a bit overwhelmed.

Walking forward, I saw a plaque above a doorway that read "English Dept. Head Office"; _Well, that was my destination.  
_Deeply inhaling again, I walked past by smiling faces. The department was filled with socializing associates, some holding transcripts and memos in their hands, and others I assume on break with coffee and snacks. But then there were _others _who were rushing around nervously seeming lost, they must be newbies; _I guess that'll be me in just a matter of time._

I knocked on the door frame of the English Head's office. "Ms. Reiss?", I called out.  
"Ah, Mr. Jaeger! Come in!", a soft voice answered. "How may I help you?"  
"Well, I'm supposed to meet with the head of my department, today's my first day.", I explained. Christa looked perplexed when I explained.  
"Well, why are you here?", she asked, courteously  
"What do you mean?", now _I'm_ perplexed..  
"I'm head of the English Department, Mr. Jaeger."  
"I know, I signed up for the English department, I'm supposed to be an story-line assistant?"  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Jaeger, but you've been assigned to the manga department"

_What. M_y mouth dropped.  
Did she just say what I think she said?

I gave a nervous laugh, trying to keep my composure and not freak out.  
"Ah ha, ha...ha...there has got to be some kind of mistake, right?", I asked, voice wavering. _Please give me reassurance. I did not go through high school hell to draw comics for the rest of my life.  
_Christa cleared her throat and feigned a smile, "U-um...excuse me for a moment. Allow me to re-look over the transcript", she opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out some files, which she frantically flipped and skimmed through.

Anticipation built up. _Awk._

Finally, Christa slammed the papers down and crossed her arms on her desk. She smiled...and she was trying to smile _really hard_. It seriously looked like she was either a malevolent psychopath, or she was constipated, either of which were unpleasant.  
"M-mr. Jaeger, I-i see that indeed there was a mistake", she stood up from her seat, still keeping her creepy expression, "so, if you would please follow me.", she walked to the doorway and beckoned for me to pursue her.

I followed reluctantly, something felt weird. I mean, I could understand her uneasiness due to making a simple mistake, but there was no need for such an over-dramatic reaction.

We stepped into the elevator to which brought me to my 'almost demise' and Christa pressed a button to move us to the fourth floor.  
"Erm...Ms. Reiss?", I began to question, uneasiness growing as I was in an enclosed space with a deemed psychopathic murderer with deceiving loli-looks, being taken to some unknown floor.  
"No questions please, Mr. Jaeger.", she sharply answered.

_Yup, I was going to die today. _I can see my epitaph now: _Eren Jaeger, aged 19, died from being deceived by, and killed by an innocent-looking loli._

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I waited for Christa to go, but she urged me out first; Can she read minds too?  
Once the doors shut, she grabbed my wrist and quickly walked forward to a doorway down a hall and to the right.

_Wait, there were people outside of this hall...yet she brought me into this hall which is secluded...oh my freckled jesus, please no._

She opened a door that lead into an office which resembled hers, yet it was more organized and sparkly. There sat a man who was holding some papers. His skin was a type of cream-white, which really defined his raven coloured hair.  
My analyzation was brought to a halt with Christa's nervous voice: "Mr Rivaille, your new intern for the manga story-line department is here!", she nervously exclaimed and slam the door behind me.

"_E-excuse me?!",_ I shrieked, grabbing for the door handle, which was being restrained from the other side. "_You tricked me!",_

Suddenly, I felt an uncomfortable sensation behind me, and I slowly turned around to face whom was once calmly reading through some papers.  
The man had crumpled the papers in his hands and had his eyes were looking downward; He was completely surrounded by a black aura.  
I gave a high-pitched squeal and before I knew it, the man gave a death glare my way.

I backed up to the door as much as I could, still tugging at the door handle with no avail. "U-um..h-hey there...", I nervously laughed, voice wavering.

_May I at least signify who'll deliver my Eulogy?_


	2. Help, Crazy Fujoshi!

After I've died a thousand times, my new '_boss'_ and I calmed down and tried to settle things.

"So, Mr...?"  
"Jaeger."  
"Mr. Jaeger, what seems to be the problem here?"  
"Well, I-"  
"You've signed up for a job in a difficult economy, and you're complaining?"  
"No, it's not that! It's just that I wanted to sign up for the Eng-"  
"Like I said, you're complaining because you didn't attain your so-called '_dream job', _like millions of other people may I add, and now you're complaining."

_I am so sick of this guy already._

I sigh in defeat. He does have a point, am I just being too naive about life? Even if so, he doesn't have to be so harsh about it, jeez.  
I sighed deeply and give in to him.

"I don't know anything about manga.", I changed the subject.  
"Well, that's what I'm here for.", he stood up and walked to the door, "Come on, we don't have all damn day.", he rushed me.  
I quickly shot up and followed him. When walking out the door, we turned right to continue down the hallway which I thought would be the end of me due to a _certain loli_.

We walked into a large room, and I mean it was _humongous. _The room was filled with personal desks, files, cabinets, scanners, inking & coloured supplies, some certain drawing-station thingies, and other things which were normal for a work-space.

"_Raviiiioooliiiii~!"_, my ears were pierced by a squeal.  
"Oh merde..", was Levi's reply. Suddenly, Levi was tackled by some brown-haired woman. "Let me go, shitty glasses!", he scowled.

Suddenly, the mad-woman turned her attention and brought her face as close as possible to mine, her glasses and large brown eyes sparkling with awe. "_Oooh~ and who is this lovely little specimen?!"_, she goggled.  
"He's the new story-line assistant. He'll help us decide our story-line and assist in drawing climatic scenes or whatever is needed.", Levi explained.  
"Whoa, excuse me, _draw_?", I exclaimed.  
"No, Mr. Jaeger, you're in a manga department to read; Of course you have to fucking draw!"

My heart sunk.  
I was decent at drawing, but I know I couldn't draw consistently for a long time, and in many different ways.

Levi then gestured for me to walk over to a station of some sort (that desk thingie I was explaining about). It was a flat surface with a high voltage desk lamp. On the surface lay a sample of a blank manga panel. Levi picked up a pencil and quickly filled up all 5 panels with a sketched scene.  
Levi moved his hand swiftly, it was almost majestic-like. I hadn't noticed I was staring at him until he snapped in my face.  
"Are you paying attention, Jaeger? I'm not doing this for my own health."

I quickly snapped back into my senses and averted my eyes to the newly sketched panel.  
"This company's manga department specializes in Shoujo & Romance.", Levi explained.  
"_What, and what?!"_, I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Not only am I not pursuing my sole reason for joining this company in the first place, but I'm also stuck spending my life drawing out and planning out girly love stuff?  
"Honestly, Jaeger, I'm quite certain you're too young for a hearing aid."  
I replied with an exasperated sigh.  
"Now, Jaeger, I want you to show me how much _you _could do in 2 minutes. You may draw _any _scene, as long as it applies to the shoujo/romance genre."  
"What, why?!"  
"I'm preparing you for the reality of this job; Time and pressure are the two main aspects.", he explained.

I picked the pencil up and quickly thought of a cliche scene; In the 5 panels, I drew a scene where a girl and boy finally confess their feelings, and kiss.

Levi sighed.  
"Well, hey, I didn't sign up for this in the first place!", I defended, before he was able to lash insults out at me.  
"It could be worse,", he responded. "Quite honestly, it's not truly bad; it's mostly your strokes, they make the picture feel unnatural and too forced; here." Levi reached for my hand.  
I'm left-handed, and Levi was to the right of me, so Levi ended up reaching his arm around my back and over to my hand. He tightly grasped my hand, fixing it's angle and position on the pencil. He leaned into the side of my face closely, and I could slightly feel the warmth of his breath.  
Embarrassed, I had a hard time paying attention to what he was explaining to me; I wanted to get out of this position as soon as possible.

"When you do the stroke for the face, do it lightly. Also, no lines are completely straight on a person, curve them just slightly so the curve isn't noticeable, it gives the picture form and feel.", Levi moved my hand as he explained.  
"And what is up with this kiss scene? The angle is completely off; Have you never kissed anyone or something?", Levi moved his gaze from the panel to my face. Not helping how close he already was to me, our eyes were completely affixed on one another.  
I felt my face get hot and quickly averted my eyes elsewhere in the room.

"Ha", Levi chuckled. "That's pretty pathetic, no offense."

_I'm going to kill this bastard._

"I didn't say I haven't!", I defended.  
"Well, you also didn't say you have.", he retorted.

"Oohh~ this would be perfect for my next Shounen-Ai publication!", the mad-woman suddenly interrupted.  
I was baffled, "Y-your what?!"  
The woman looked at me puzzled, "Shounen-Ai, you _do _know what that is, _right_?"  
"Hanji, please, keep me out of your fantasies, I'm your boss for goodness sake.", Levi said as he released me and straightened himself and raked a hand through his hair.  
"Well, the boss does subjugate his subordinates, _if you know what I mean_.", The woman identified as '_Hanji' _nudged and winked at me.  
I gulped and pulled my collar uncomfortably, "Well, what does any of this have to do with Shoujo manga?", I asked.  
"DokiDaisuke Publishings consists of Shoujo _and _romance in general", Levi explained, "that includes: Harem, School-love, Shounen-ai, and Shoujo-ai."  
"It sucks that they won't allow us the rights to publish the good stuff, like Yaoi", Hanji whined, dramatically wiping a fake tear from her face.

This time Levi was the one to give a sigh, rather than me. "Shut it, you useless Fujoshi."  
"Now, now, Levi Ravioli, who got top sales on that BL manga 6 months ago? They're trying to obtain an anime adaptation, you know; So you've gotta give me _some _credit for being useful.", Hanji retorted, smiling and pointing her index finger up at Levi, who scowled and slapped it away.

"Anyways, brat, you have all of these books for reference", Levi pointed to and enormous corner of bookshelves. "Analyze them and attempt to recreate and reform some of them as practice.", Levi ordered and pointed to a desk, "That'll be your personal desk, you're here 'til 8; Have fun. We'll begin critical work tomorrow. So _do not waste this time_. There will _not _be mercy.", Levi explained as he walked out of the room and back into the hall.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Help, My Boss Is a Sadist!

**A/N: A bit of a short chapter, but this chapter will give you just a _small taste_ of what is yet to come from the _wonderful_ relationship of our two characters ;)**

* * *

Hours passed as I accustomed myself to the sound of flipped pages and the vision of black and white pictures.

_Sigh_

My hand was growing sore from constant drawing as well, I was getting tenser and tenser as the hours eased closer to 8; it was currently 6:58 p.m.  
"Putting me up for professional work after only 8 hours on the job, jeez, what is he thinking!", I mumbled to myself, dusting off more eraser shavings. "Honestly, what am I even doing here".  
Suddenly, a hand reached over me and picked up a stack of my attempted drawings; Shocked, I flinched and quickly swiveled my chair to face the attacker. I was met by an unamused stare with a raised eyebrow.  
My face drained of colour and I gave my usual nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my head. "O-oh, haha-hey there, Levi..."  
He ignored me and flipped through my drawings. Guess I ought to prepare myself for a critique of how there's no way I'll be ready for tomorrow, and how I should just give up now.

"You're still putting too much stress into your lines.", Levi explained. I sighed; Now I just await my dismissal from my position.  
"_But, _other than that, you've done well to understand the curves of the lines", he flipped through more pages, "and you've began to understand angles and point of views."

My eyes shot up. Was the master sadist before me actually _complimenting _me?  
Levi flipped to the last page. He sighed. "You're still not understanding the kiss scene."  
I flushed.  
"The chin needs to be more tilted and pointed in this situation. The lip position is also off. You really need to master this, kissing is a main aspect of our publishing, especially in your story-line department."

I just stared down at my feet; It's not my fault I was never interested enough in someone to exchange saliva or something like that.  
After a while of silence, Levi sighed. Next thing I knew, Levi lifted my chin and brought his face _extremely _close to mine.  
"Pay attention Jaeger, I'll show you only once.", he said, warm breath tingling on my face and lips; His breath smelt of strong spearmint, which I adored.  
"As for the angle," he continued, "remember that the chin is pointing upwards.", he affixed my chin to his liking by his index finger. "When people kiss, you can't just simply kiss as so, you'll smash noses and that'll be _pathetic.", _he softly placed his thumb on the side of my jaw line and tilted my head.

I wanted to tell him to stop, but for some reason no words would come out. _Help me!_

"When you draw this, the face will either be one-half, or three-quarters view, depending on the _POV_.", I nodded my head to show him I was listening; I mean, I was _listening_, I just couldn't process anything in this situation.

"_Lastly", _he whispered. Levi tilted his head as he did to mine earlier. Next thing I knew, I felt something soft pinch my lips; Yes, _pinch_. Do kisses pinch? I'm confused...

I heard Levi chuckle, "Honestly, you're as red as a beet, Jaeger!".

_Wait, how could Levi talk while there was still something on my lips, did he not just kiss me?_

I calmed my mind down and began actually processing what I was seeing. Levi was close to my face, yet farther than when he was leaning in. He was smirking at me. I looked down at my lips and saw Levi's hand...his thumb and forefinger were what pinched my lips. I quickly slapped his hand away and my body spazzed.

"Wh-what did you! Wh-why did you?!", I exclaimed, frowning. I tried to appear menacing, yet my flushed schoolgirl face probably counteracted my intentions. Levi just kept his stupid smirk on his face.  
"I'm showing you how to kiss, _you lip virgin_. Plus, I knew you weren't paying attention, so that _tease _was your _punishment._", he laughed. He purposely articulated 'tease' and 'punishment' in a sultry tone.  
I scowled, "Jeez, some boss you are, harassing his employee on his first day of work. I can sue you for sexual harassment!"  
"Ha", Levi was grinning now. He leaned in close to my ear, "_It's not sexual harassment if you like it, Jaeger"_, he rolled the 'r' of my last name, and laughed, _sadistically._  
I squealed and shoved him away, "D-don't you have better things to do?!"

Grinning, that _sadist _looked at the clock, "Oh yeah, eight o' clock, my shift of harassing my ignorant, teenage male employees has ended, so sorry.", Levi walked to the exit of the room and turned off the light switch. "H-hey!", I shouted. I was surrounded by darkness, illuminated solely by my desk lamp.  
"Remember to turn your desk lamp off before you leave, and don't trip over anything; If it breaks, it's coming out of _your_ paycheck!", Levi shouted from the hallway.

Great, just great. My new year will consist of drawing lovey-dovey shoujo crap and being harassed by my sadistic boss; Just _great_.


	4. Help, Horse Faces & Bananas!

_**A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you all for the reviews O/O! -dies from blushing-; I hope all of you had/are continuing to enjoy your holidays, and may all of you have a wonderful 2014 c:!**_

* * *

_Click._

I unlocked the door to my new apartment. I moved in to this new complex only about 3 days ago so I could be closer to work, it only takes about 30 minutes: 5 minutes to walk to the subway, about a 20 minute ride on the subway, and the last 5 minutes to walk to to the actual work building. I've barely unloaded anything, so I opened to door to a huge, nice pile of '_Eren get your lazy ass up and unpack' _boxes.

I gave a dramatic sigh, locked the door and plopped down on the couch in the main room of my apartment; I was grateful that the guys who helped me move in offered to move the couch in at a discounted price.

Although it was only 9:00pm, I was completely exhausted. As if being harassed by my boss all day, memorizing drawing schemes, and drawing until my hand cramped up wasn't enough, I couldn't have just simply exited the workplace like a normal person; No, my sadistic boss had turned the office lights off and left me to figure my own way out of an unfamiliar place while threatening to take away from my paycheck at a job which I would not have selected even if it was the last one on Earth.

I was just mentally and physically exhausted; Soon enough, I was able to let myself drift into a soft slumber.

_Nyah, time to wake up, Eren! Nyah, time to wake up, Eren!  
_A high-pitched female voice pierced through my dreams. _Nyah, time to wake up, Eren!  
_"Ugh, I know, I know.", I sleepily replied as the voice repeated itself and pestered on. No alarms really wake me up in the morning since I've grown accustomed to constantly ignoring them; So, I found this alarm of this cute Neko girl pestering me to get my stubborn self up and so far it's worked every time, I mean who wouldn't wake up to some sexy kitty girl's voice calling you awake?

I rubbed my eyes and grabbed for my phone to shut the sweet, _yet annoying, _voice off. The current time is 6:30 am and work begins at 8. I yawned and stretched, letting a couple of dinosaur noises escape my mouth. I dragged myself into the bathroom and turned on the shower; some cold water should definitely help me get myself together.

After the cold water sent an electric shock down my spine and caused me to spazz and almost slip and fall on my face, I was finally able to collect myself. After drying my hair, brushing it, brushing my teeth, and the rest of such _morning activities_, the clock struck 7.  
I set the coffee pot and allowed myself to mentally prepare myself for the hell which has yet to come. Within a couple of minutes, the coffee's sweet aroma filled the room. I grabbed my thermos metal cup and poured the coffee in. Tasting it, bitterness stimulated my senses, causing me to grimace; I like sweet things, and this was definitely anything but. Adding 3 spoonfuls of sugar and some milk, I grabbed a banana to go along with my coffee and dashed out to the subway.

After the subway's hectic morning turmoil and more time elapsing, I arrived in front of Hell's building. Sighing deeply once again, I gathered myself and walked into the building, taking the elevator up to my _designated_ office, not the _correct_ office because I'm supposed to be writing stories not drawing useless heart-throb stories; I clenches my thermo-cup as I spurted fumes alone in the elevator.

_Ding._

The large oh-so-familiar number two appeared above the now-opening elevator doors.

"Have you read over the plan?"  
"You know this is due in two weeks right?!"  
"Shit, we're back in this stage again!"  
I heard many different voices have a discussion in the manga office from outside in the hall. Walking in, I was taken aback by the amount of people present, _waaayy _more than yesterday.

"Hey, it's the new kid!", the woman named, if I recall correctly, Hanji exclaimed, causing everyone else to cease their matters. She rushed over to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders, forcing me forward into the crowd of unfamiliar faces.  
"We're having a newbie help us draw out our new highly-anticipated manga?", a man with blonde and black hair scowled, "Is this seriously some kind of joke? You realize if we screw up we can all lose our jobs, right? What the hell is Levi thinking?!"  
"Tch, shut it horse face.", a woman with short black hair shushed. "Ignore him, he's just a full-time asshole.", she smiled and reached out a hand to be shaken. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman, pleased to make your acquaintance!". I shook her hand, smiling back. "I'm Eren Jaeger, the pleasure's all mine."  
"Guh", '_Horse face'_ seemed repulsed; Well, I can tell that we're going to become the _best_ of friends...

"Sorry you couldn't meet everyone _yesterday_, Eren, we went around surveying girls at malls and bookstores to get their opinions of what really makes them swoon~!", Hanji spoke, reminding me that there was still someone hanging onto me. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she quickly continued her previous statement: "Well, solely to improve our story, of course! We entertain the readers with what their hearts desire, after all!"  
I replied with a weary smile.  
"Anyways, this is our full crew!", she began pointing to everyone and introducing them. "Here we have: Petra, Connie, Sasha, Mikasa..."the people in turn gave off a casual "Hey", or "Hello", and a smile. "And, _Jean", _Hanji finished, losing her cheerfulness and narrowed her eyes; Jean just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Once intros were done with, Hanji allowed me to sit at my personal desk and consume my breakfast: The coffee and banana.

"Alright, I'm hopeful that everyone remembers what today is", a new voice announced. I was able to identify it all too well, especially for the short amount of time that I've known it.  
Before I could swivel my chair around, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw someone lean in to the right side of my face. Looking over, it was _of course _no other than the nefarious Levi Heichou, giving his famous sadistic smirk. "So, _you like bananas, do you~?", _he teased, whispering into my ear. Shocked, I began choking. Chuckling, Levi began walking away towards to what I assumed was _his _desk, which was bigger than everyone else's. "Careful now, _don't take in more than you can swallow._", he said in a sultry yet low tone so no one else could hear over their chatter.  
"E-excuse me?!" I blurted out, causing the side discussions to discontinue. Levi was now setting his briefcase on his desk, changing to the stern, stoic expression he has when we first met the other day; Was this my punishment for that spectacle?! Because 1) that was surely not _my _fault, and 2) This is much worse than that_ little_ misdemeanor.  
"I said try not to die before the real work actually begins.", Levi sternly replied, obviously lying.

Oh please, Levi, dying right now would be a given _blessing._


	5. Help, This Has Got To Be Some Sick Joke!

As Levi took his seat, so did the rest of the crew; At their designated areas, of course.

"Now, our deadline is exactly two weeks from now, and I'm sure you all are familiar with the importance of this publishing; It's been highly demanded of, and highly anticipated for, for the past 6 months. _No screw ups!_", Levi explained. "Okay, there are eight of us and 112 pages in the first volume. So, therefore, everyone is responsible for 14 whole pages. Simple, right? Solely 14 _flawless _pages."

The room's atmosphere was stern as everyone kept eyes on Levi and nodded. Everyone seemed to know what was going on...everyone _but me_.

"Alright, I'll assign everyone their parts and hand you the sketched prints. You all know how this works, but as a refresher for _some,", _Levi eyed me, "You'll be given your rough sketches, and you'll need to perfect them accordingly.", I replied by putting my lips in a thin line.  
"Alright, let's get this started."

Levi grabbed a pile of papers off his desk, they were each all clipped in pairs, assumably the '14 for each person'.  
Passing them out to everybody, he finally stopped and handed me my share; _Joy._  
"Eren, if you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us for help.", Levi explained.  
I nodded.  
"Even if they're the dumbest, most simple questions that honestly _anyone _should know...I'm obliged by law to assist you.", He sighed and turned away.  
"H-hey!", I shouted. Even though Levi was turned around, I could feel that asshole smirking.

I removed the clip binding the papers and flipped through them. The papers consisted of: a classroom scene, class going on, then class ending; Then gym class. Suddenly a girl, the main character I assume, falls down and scratches her knee. Then, a boy who she socialized with earlier in the classroom, probably her lovey-dovey soon-to-be boyfriend, volunteers to take her to the school's infirmary.

I rubbed my temples, I did not feel like continuing this stupid, cheesy story.

Blah, blah blah, empty conversation while sitting in the nurse's office while the two wait for the nurse to find her antiseptics. There becomes an awkward silence and a dramatic scene of the girl clutching her chest and her heart thumping, and the boy fiddles with his thumbs while averting the girl's eyes in any way possible.  
Blah, blah, blah, I love you, I've always loved you, let's make out, _oops, _nurse walks in and starts giggling like a little schoolgirl while saying "Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"; Yeah, you were interrupting us sucking each other's faces and drowning in each other's saliva.

I think Levi _purposely _gave me_ this_ scene out of all of the _other _ones available; Ugh.

I understood what he meant by rough sketches; in most of the scenes the faces were blank and you could still see extraneous lines and shapes for proportion...this was going to be fun.

* * *

The weeks were really as terrible as everyone made it out to be. Most of the drawings I attempted weren't "s_atisfactory enough"_, so I had to re-do them. I would ask Levi for help, frequently, and any time he would give his _so-called "help", _he would start off by saying: "This is so elementary, my goodness Eren, what even _can _you do if you can't understand and illustrate such simple matters?"

2 weeks of constant sleepless nights and caffeine over-dosage. 2 weeks of everyone in the office yelling at each other and sobbing. 2 weeks of Hanji exclaiming "Holy shit, this would be a perfect BL scene!".  
Why am I even still here? I can quit, can't I?_ Oh yeah_, I was already in a slight debt of $100 on the apartment, in debt so I could move close enough to my _dream job. _My_ dream job _which was out of reach. D_ream job _which constantly mocked me because it was the floor _under mine. _

It was the last day before the alleged due date Levi assigned two weeks back.

This day, luckily, was actually more calm. We had most of our assignments completed, we just went over them a few more times, making any needed last minute changes.

"Ugh!", Hanji groaned. "Just one more hour and we can finally turn this in and get it over with!"  
"I don't think I'm ever going to draw again!", Connie whined.  
"Connie, you say that _every _time.", Sasha sighed as she furiously chomped on a potato; For some reason, she always seemed to have an endless supply of them...  
"At least we can rest for two weeks after this.", Petra smiled.  
"That is until the two weeks after that are hell all over again.", Jean grumbled  
"Thanks for the pessimism, jack-ass.", Mikasa rolled her eyes, causing Jean to release a light 'hmph!' and cross his eyes like a stubborn child.

I lay my head on my desk sideways, so I could flip through my completed pages one last time while having to shoulder less weight.  
Suddenly, the papers were snatched from my hand, I groaned.  
"Came to insult me some more, Levi?"  
"Only if needed.", he replied, flipping through the snatched papers.  
"Isn't it _always_ needed from you?", I lifted my head, stretching my neck to rid it of any kinks.  
"Masochistic now, are we, Jaeger?"  
"Maybe in _your _eyes, sadist."

Levi continued flipping through the papers and we remained silent.

"I see you've gotten better at the kissing scene.", Levi said, tone holding amusement.

_Here we go again. _I'm honestly nothing more than some entertainment for him. Jeez, an old man who's bored with his life and has nothing better to do than harass his employees, _he's _the pathetic one here, not me.  
No way was I going to let him get away with this, _I'll _show him who he's messing with.

"Must have been that _lesson _you gave me", I retorted, swiveling my chair to face him, smirking. He raised his eyebrows and finished looking through the papers to change his eyes to meet mine. _Ha, weren't expecting that, now were you, Levi?  
"Oh~?"_, he chimed, "A few more and you could improve _significantly_.", He smirked, placing the papers back onto my desk.  
"Tch!", I could feel myself reddening from embarrassment, to which Levi took to his pleasure and chuckled. I wanted to get away from him.  
"If you would be so kind to_ excuse me_.", I said, sarcastically. I stood up from my desk and walked over to the others. "Hey guys..", I said.

"Ohh~, my dear Eren!", Hanji stood up from her desk and ran over to place her arms around my neck. "You poor thing! You must be _sooo _exhausted! I mean, we're used to this '_cycle' _but this is the first time you've had to deal with all this chaos, I'm so sorry deary! I sure do hope you're alright!", she talked non-stop; Does she even stop for breath?  
"You're such a handsome young man, perfect for our upcoming BL animation voice roles and movie adaptations! Do make sure you sleep and eat well, take care of your health!", she finally finished.  
The rest of the gang just looked at my pitifully; _C'mon guys, I thought we were all friends here...HELP ME!, _I thought as I gave a pained expression._  
_Thankfully, the blessed-angel Mikasa stood up and pried the sobbing, enervated Hanji off of me. "Hanji, go get some more coffee, you _really _need it."  
Hanji's limbs squiggled like they had no bones and she somehow drifted out of the office to get 'said coffee'.  
I hugged Mikasa tightly, "Thank you so much, you're my saviour!"  
She smiled, "No problem!"  
Jean scoffed. I swear, all he can do is whine and scoff.

The hour went by with small talk between us. We were all discussing of our dreams of what we wish to do when we got home: how we could finally let loose, eat normally, and sleep a little better.

When the wonderful clock turned eight, I noticed how much I adored it; even if my sole attraction to it was the fact that it allowed my release from this accursed place.

Walking out of the office happily, I walked into the oh-so-lovely elevator and pressed the '1' button. As the door was closing, a hand reached in and caused it to re-open  
"Hah?", I was shocked.  
"Damn brat, no appreciation for your superiors?", Levi barged in, scowling.  
"Wh-wh-what?! What are you doing in here?", I exclaimed, shoving myself as far away as I could.  
"Going home, what else? And what are you doing? Feeling up the elevator wall?", he retorted, pressing the 'close doors' button.  
Shaking off his remark, I remained dumbfounded. "What do you mean, we never get in the elevator at the same time!"  
"Because I always either leave before or after you, _idiot."_, he responded.  
The elevator '_dinged' _and opened. Levi and I walked out; I did not want to spend _extra _time with this fiend past my mandatory work hours.

Walking out of the doors of the building, I happily thought "Okay, now this is okay...he's going to go the other way, he's going to take a left and not a ri-", Levi and I walked side by side as we took a right.  
_Oh my gosh what the fucking hell is going on, this is not funny. Is he stalking me? Kami-sama this is not a funny joke!_, I was completely freaking out. I tried to not make it seem obvious, but I kept stealing glances at Levi, who kept silent and remained stoic.

We walked silently to the subway.  
_Okay, Eren. Levi's going to go on a different train, obviously. There's no possible way we could actually be going to the same destination._

_Whack._

Levi and I got onto the same platform...to go to the same place.  
"L-levi...", I silently spoke.  
"Hmm?", he looked at me.  
"A-are...are you following me?", I looked up at him.  
"Look, brat, as much as I enjoy putting you through pain, there's no way I would ever go out of my way to actually _follow _you to harass you, I can already do that every day.", he answered, deadpanned.  
My mouth contorted. I hated this.

After the _lovely _20 minutes of being crammed next to Satan himself, I was finally able to get out. I rushed to the direction of my apartment.

_Please god, please.  
_Levi was still following behind me.  
_Please, the complex is right ahead from here, Levi HAS to take a left here, please. There's no way we're going to the same place. _I continuously prayed in my mind.

I passed the last available turn away from the complex and looked behind me. Levi wasn't there.  
_YES!, _I cheered in my mind, lips turning into a smile of content.  
"Looking for someone, brat?", a voice articulated from my other shoulder.  
_You're fucking kidding me right now.  
_"Y-you're not going to the complex right ahead, _are you_?", I asked, desperately.  
"Honestly, have you been stalking me all along?", Levi answered. "_Can you not get enough of your masochistic desires~_?", Levi chirped into my ear.  
"E-excuse me! N-not even in your disgusting fantasies, weirdo!", I shrieked.  
"Oh my, are you stalking me in my dreams as well?", he smirked as we both walked into the complex building.

I was completely flushed; Does he hear the things he's saying?!

We walked into yet _another _elevator together. I obviously love nothing more than being in a tight, enclosed area with the odious Levi Heichou.

_Please don't press floor 4, please don't press floor 4._

_"_Oi, what floor, brat?", Levi knocked me back to reality.  
"U-um, four.", I answered.  
Levi turned to me and gave me a look of disbelief. "You're seriously not stalking me, are you?, he asked.  
I went pale. "Please tell me you're not going to floor four as well..."  
Levi rubbed his temples as the elevator ascended. "I can't believe it's been two weeks, and we didn't even know we lived in the same place."

The elevator stopped and released us. I speed-walked to my apartment, room #143.  
"Oh, how cruel fate is.", Levi said behind me. He stopped at the room before mine, _142.  
_

I felt weak. I felt as if I could just wither away now rather than sink deeper into this anguish.

I turned to face Levi slowly while he placed a key into the key hole.  
"Y-you're just visiting a friend a friend here, y-you don't actually live here, r-right?", I nervously laughed.  
Levi unlocked his door and pushed it in. He walked up to me and placed a hand on my face, sliding it down to my chin. "Oh, yes. I'm visiting my _best _friend.", he stared into my eyes. "_Forever."_, he smirked.

I forced myself back into my senses and slapped his hand away, scowling, face the colour of ruby.

Levi chuckled and walked into his doorway, "_Oy-a-su-mi~" (goodnight), _he sang and walked into his room and locked the door.

I just stood there, in front of my door._ Why don't you just kill me now..._


	6. Help, 3-hour Deadline!

**A/N: Hey! Thank you _so, so much _for all of the reviews, favourites, and follows! I was planning to do a **_**very 'interesting'**_** little scene of our two love-birds-soon-to-be, but it's like 10:30 right now and I have to wake up at 6...so I'll make sure to write and publish that _special scene _tomorrow ;).  
Thank you so much 3. Suggestions _always _open. (Please excuse current grammatical errors, I don't have time to read over and fix them just yet, I will make sure to do so tomorrow.  
**

* * *

"_Ugh", _I groaned as I punched my pillow. I've been tossing and turning for hours.

Why the hell is the demon who torments me my next door neighbour; exactly what game is fate playing with me?! I'm really starting to feel like i'm the main character of one of the terrible mangas that _DokiDaisuke _may have published;like I'm the M-C who's in constant turmoil for the reader's amusement, _thanks._

Giving up, I turned over from my side to my back. I drifted my eyes to my desk clock: red numbers read _12:05 _A.M. I have to wake up in 6 hours and I still haven't gotten even a wink of sleep.

* * *

"_Nyah, time to wake up, Eren!, Nyah, time to-", _I swung my hand over the side of my bed to furiously tap my phone to silence the alarm. Sitting up, I felt my head hurt; Going to stand up, my body felt heavy. I don't know exactly when I finally fell asleep, but eventually, after staring at the ceiling for a mass amount of time, my body finally got tired of my brain's shit and shut it off.  
_This _morning, I took a prolonged shower and brought and _extra _tall _Thermos _cup of coffee to work today.

* * *

"_Yaay~! _We get to turn this assignment in at twelve today! Then, we finally get to have a break!_ Woo-hoo!",_ Hanji cheered and twirled around as I appeared in the doorway and walked to my desk. I sat down and took a sip of my sweet, caffeinated delicacy.  
"That's great!", I smiled. "But what do you mean by _'we get to have a break'?"_, I asked. "Do we just get to not do anything for 2 more weeks?"  
Hanji sauntered over to me and jumped on my lap.  
"_Oof!"_, I had the air knocked out of me, surprised. I almost spilled my coffee all over the place.  
"No, no, dear Eren.", Hanji dissented, crossing her arms and wagging her forefinger in my face, her expression feigning sternness. She then smiled at me. "The thing is, when we're not publishing, we're planning. So, today after we turn our _fabulous, _yet hellish, work in today, we begin planning our next manga!:, she explained.  
"Wait," I freaked, "So, we have to plan a whole new manga in just 2 weeks?! AND then draw it in 2 weeks?!", I was wide-eyed.  
Hanji placed a finger on her chin and moved her eyes towards the ceiling, making her seem pensive. "Wow, now that you put it _that _way, it does seem a little stressful."  
"A_ little?!", _I mocked, taking another sip of my nearly-spilled coffee.  
"Well, what else do you expect from one of the top 10 manga publishing corporations in all of Japan?", she stood up from my lap (_thank you) _and gave me a typical 'schoolgirl wink' with a peace sign near her eye. "You got lucky, Jaeger.", she said.

_"Hello, shitheads", _Levi appeared in the doorway (_as usual) _with his briefcase.  
"And, you've got a great boss, too!", Hanji whispered and giggled, placing a hand to cover her mouth in Levi's direction. She strolled back happily to her work-desk.  
"Pfft, yeah, a _great _boss.", I scoffed once Hanji was out of earshot. I swiveled my chair to face my desk and desperately lay my head down; I don't want to think _more _about the fiend who robbed me of a good night's sleep, and probably my sanity.

"No banana this morning?", Levi whispered, amusingly, in my ear. I quickly sprung up and grimaced at him. Levi shrugged and smirked, "Just asking~."  
Levi then walked over to his desk, switching to '_serious boss who's totally not harassing his teenage employee' _mode. "Alright," he slammed his hands on his desk, leaning onto the desk. "We've got three and a half hours until we turn this _flawless _assignment in. Please use this time to gingerly review it one, or _two, _more times; There is _no _turning back once it's done.", he explained.

I checked mine carefully and, as expected, no errors. Reviewing it only took about 10 minutes or so, so I decided to walk over to the rest of the group and checked on them.  
"Heeeeyy, guys..", I greeted. Everyone kindly greeted me, except for Jean who gave me an eye-roll. I walked over to Jean, "Jeez, what's your pro-", I cut myself off, looking at his panel. He noticed me looking and grimaced. "What? What's _your _problem?", he defended.  
"Sorry, but in correct grammar, your writing here is incorrect", I pointed to a speech bubble. "The adverb is placed _before _the actual verb, hence the etymology of the word with the prefix '_ad_'.", I explained.

Everyone looked at me in awe.  
"Whoa, have we got ourselves a Lit. grad here?", Petra complimented and grinned. I rubbed the back of my head, laughing modestly. "Haha, well, I just adore literature, and actually I originally came to this company in order to pursue my dream of publishing my book, but there was a mishap and I kinda ended up here instead. . .", I explained, trailing off near the end.  
"Oh. . .", I received looks of sympathy from everyone.  
"_Well, then.", _A new voice interjected as I received a thud to my head with what seemed to be rolled up papers.  
"Ow!", I hissed, rubbing my head.  
"Oh please, drama queen, save it for your_ 'said'_ literature stories.", Levi sneered. I scowled in reply. "I expect you to review everyone's frames, then.", he ordered, stoically.  
"Are you kidding me?!", I exclaimed. "We have like, three hours!". Frustrated, I received yet _another _blow to the head.  
"Yes, and I'm also paying you a fairly well amount to do such _simple _tasks." Levi retorted.  
I groaned and reached my hand out to collect everyone's frames. Honestly, I'm already physically and mentally exhausted as it is, and he expects me to review 100 or so pages for mistakes without creating my own? Ugh.

* * *

I did as I was ordered; My brain felt numb and my eyes felt dry and irritated. Finished, it was _11:40 A.M_, 20 minutes before the deadline. Levi walked up to me.  
"Please assure me you've completed your task?" he asked, tone slightly pleading.  
I deeply exhaled. "Yes, _boss_,", I mocked, annoyed at his lack of gratitude and notice of how difficult and tedious such timed assignments could be.  
"Excellent.", he said, deadpan. He took the papers up and walked out of the room.  
Groaning once again, I lay my head down atop of my desk; I cannot wait to finally go home and sleep.

* * *

I must have dozed off for a while, because next thing I knew, I was being lightly shaken by my shoulder; A voice was calling me to my senses.  
"_Eren.", _It was Levi, _of course.  
_I moaned and rubbed my eyes, straightening myself up. "_Hmm?", _I answered sleepily. Eyes finally readjusting, I saw a coffee being placed next to me.  
"Good work.", Levi said.  
My eyes went wide and were fully adjusted now. D-did Levi just compliment me, on my work? And did he actually do something reasonable without insulting or harassing me?! _Am I still dreaming?!_  
"U-uh, thanks!", I thanked, reaching for the coffee and taking a sip. I grimaced.  
"What is it?", Levi asked.  
"I-it's just...it's bitter."  
"Tch, such a child.", he smirked.  
"Hey! I am not!", I defended.  
"Only children sweeten their coffee; Coffee is a drink for operation, not pleasure.", he explained, placing sugar packets on my desk.  
"Yet you _coincidentally _have sugar packets in your pocket?", I smirked, adding in the sugar to the bitter '_drink of operation'_.  
"Oh please, I think ahead, unlike _some. _I figured a child like you would enjoy childish things.", he took a sip of his coffee.

I took a sip of my coffee again, seeing if the taste is fixed to my liking. I frowned.

"Well, what is it now?", Levi asked.  
"W-well..umm...", I averted my eyes. "I-I also like creamer.", I answered. _Shit, I was totally in for it now._  
Levi laughed. "This is _too good._", he wiped a fake tear off the corner of his eye. He placed a packet of creamer next to my arm as well. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't be _completely _childish, but, what exactly could I expect.", he widened his smirk and took another sip.  
"Not childish...", I pouted as I added the creamer as well. Taking a sip now, I smiled in delight.  
"Maybe you'd like to test out the taste of some new_ 'creams' ", _Levi whispered in a sultry tone. I choked.  
"_E-eh?!"_, I choked.  
"Careful, don't take in more than you can swallow~.", he chimed as he chuckled to himself and turned to walk to his desk.

I glared at the back of his head; **_Please tell me looks can fucking kill._**


	7. Help, What Happened Last Night!

Hours went by mostly by everyone celebrating and conversing.  
"So, then Jean went and gave Mikasa her Christmas gift, right?", Hanji was telling a story that happened on Christmas, about 3 weeks ago. We were all surrounding her, sitting, at the office's little '_lounge area'_, which was basically nothing more than 2 long couches and a long glass coffee table, at the end of the back of the room by the doorway; Probably put there to fill the empty space and make it _seem _like the boss cared about his employees and wasn't a _sadistic freak.  
_"Okay, so it was really small"  
"That's what she said.", Interjected Connie, receiving a slap from Sasha and an eye-roll from Petra.  
"Anyways...", Hanji cleared her throat. "So, he gave her the small _'square box' ", _Hanji emphasized and averted her eyes to Connie, who was still giggling. "And Mikasa was just staring at it, unamused. So, he handed it to her and she was all like-"  
"No.", finished Mikasa, deadpan.  
"Yeah, exactly like that; Like, her face was like _'gettin' real tired of your shit'." _, Hanji continued. "And so, he begged her to open it for like an hour."  
"Shut the fuck up, Hanji!", Jean scoffed.  
"And when she did, it was an engagement ring!", Hanji was laughing so hard her eyes were watering. "B-But wait! That's not the funny part!", she stammered, struggling to recollect herself and finish her tale. "So, she just looked down at the ring, then back at Jean, who had a hopeful creepy smile-"  
"Hanji I swear I'm about to break your fucking face", Jean was balling his hands into fists, grimacing.  
"And then she looked back at him and down at the ring!"  
"Ahh! _Shut up, shut up, shut up!_", Jean roared.  
"She just threw it! The box was open and she threw it at the wall and just kept walking! His face was so..._BUAHAHAHA!", _Hanji was laughing so hard she leaned over the couch's armrest and buried her face.  
"Way to go, Jean.", Sasha nudged him with her elbow. "Such a charmer."

Jean got tired of our shit and stood up, scowling. He stomped out of the office.  
"Poor big baby.", Petra teased and giggled to herself.  
"Whoa, Petra's turnin' sassy!", Connie winked.

We spend the rest of the time telling stories and laughing. Honestly, if this department wasn't for manga, and if my boss wasn't such a sadistic fiend, it wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have minded staying here.

_8:00, _finally! I never thought I would ever be so relieved to see such simple three digits. I just had to deal with _one _more little issue before I receive my long-deserved leisure: _Deal with the route home with Levi. _  
The walk consisted of the same awkwardness and some empty talk up to when we were seated on the subway; Which of course, he chose to sit next to _me.  
_Slowly with time, I was becoming lulled by the train's white noise. I found my eyelids growing exceptionally heavy.  
_I just have to hold on for about 30 more minutes..._

* * *

_"Ngh"_, I turned my body to get into a more comfortable position. Something felt _different _about where I was sleeping.  
"Nyah, time to wake up, Eren!", my alarm went off, _but it sounded farther away than usual. _I reached my hand over to turn it off like I would where it _usually _would be...yet I somehow couldn't seem to reach it. _What was going on?_

Suddenly, the alarm was turned off. As I began to turn onto my back and get my face out of the pillow which I always bury myself into, something gentle grabbed my outstretched hand.  
"_Wh-what?!"_, I shrieked in surprise. I sat up and pulled my arm back. Opening my eyes, I allowed them to adjust so I could figure out just what the hell was going on and _where the hell I was._

I was laying on a couch...but not _my _couch. I didn't recognize the room at all. Moving my gaze to my grabbed arm, something suddenly pounced on me and covered my eyes.  
"A-ah! Get off me!", I exclaimed. The thing that pounced on me pinned me down, _hard. _I couldn't move at all. I began to kick at it, but it quickly reacted and pinned my legs down. It twisted and entwined our legs; So, the thing pinning me down was definitely a person.  
"P-please, let me go!", I begged, struggling to get out and lifting my chest up from the couch. The person replied with a sinister laugh. It leaned in, or so I assumed due to the change of weight to my upper torso. I felt hot breath close to my neck.

I couldn't breathe, I was beginning to panic. "P-please...", I choked out.  
The person leaned into my ear, giving out a light laugh and: "_Nyah, time to wake up, Eren~",_ the voice teased.  
Wait a diddly-darn minute. I knew that voice.  
"_L-LEVI?", _I blurted out, struggling with as much force as possible due to added anger.  
"_N-No, stop, p-please~!", _He gasped, mocking, into my ear. He then laughed and got off of me, clutching his stomach on the end of the couch while I scooted as far away as ever, hugging my knees.  
"Wh-what the fucking hell! Why would you?! What even?! WHAT AM I EVEN DOING HERE. EXPLAIN!", I yelled.

Levi just sat there laughing. "You're as red as a flustered schoolgirl, Jaeger.", he laughed. "Your reactions...if you were honestly kidnapped or something, would you honestly act that way? That's basically _asking _for someone to take advantage of you.", he continued, calming himself down.  
"What am I even doing here! And...", wait a minute, _what did he just say? _"Asking to take what of me?!", I freaked.  
Levi propped his elbow on the couch's armrest near him and looked at me, smirking with both his mouth and eyes. "Well, I guess you wouldn't remember what happened from last night since you were already so exhausted~", he chirped.

_Oh fuck no. Please do not- Please do not tell me.._

"Wh-what are you saying?", I was aghasted. "Wh-what did..", I stared down at my knees, I couldn't even get myself to finish the sentence.

Levi leaned back over and crossed his arms on my knees, face smirking close at me, "_What do you think we did~?", _he questioned, in a husky tone. I lifted my face to glower at him.  
Levi then took advantage of the situation, _yet again, _and placed one of his hands on my cheek while still supporting himself with his other hand. "Or maybe I should be asking a different question.", he slid his hand down my cheek and grabbed my chin. "_What do you **want **us to do?", _he articulated in a sultry tone.

Obviously, the first thing that I wanted to say was 'nothing', but, I couldn't speak. My throat was tight and I just couldn't seem to breathe at all.  
"I-I..", I stammered.  
He leaned in closer. "_Yes...?"  
"_I don't", I tried to speak again.  
"_You don't want me to stop, right?", _he leaned in_ closer.  
"_N-no! I-i do!", I squealed, trying to push him back away.

His lips were an inch, no, a centimeter or two away from mine.  
"L-levi, I-i'm just..", I breathed the words out.  
Suddenly, Levi diverted his lips to my ear, _"a child_.", he said.  
"Wh-what?", I whispered.

He moved off of me and went back to the edge of the couch and began laughing hysterically, _again_. "You're such a child, honestly!", he said between gasps of air from laughter. "This is _too _fun.", he wiped a tear from his eye.  
"Honestly, we did nothing at all. You fell asleep on the train, _like a child, _and I didn't need you being _kid_napped or something so you'd have an excuse to not show up and do work tomorrow. We can't be short of a person yet again", he explained. He rose up from the couch. "Your reactions are just so hilarious, you could honestly have your own series or something."

_Was he serious right now. Are you seriously friggin' kidding me?_

"As fun as that was, you have work to show up to, as do I; So, your phone with your lovely childish ringtone alarm thing is on that table with your coat.", he pointed to a table behind the couch. I suggest you go back to your apartment and make yourself presentable unless you plan to show up to work looking like one of the shoujo-schoolgirls from one of our mangas.", he said as he walked into another room of this unfamiliar apartment.

_That's it, I am so fucking done with this guy._


	8. Help, Survey & Fangirl Craze!

**YOOOOOO, guys! Hey! How is everyone? First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and suggestions, and for all of the faves/follows; It ****_really _****means a lot to know that someone is enjoying a story that you created. Thank you from the bottom of my kokoro c:!  
Anyways, sorry I haven't updated, since the constant weather change, I was sick and just recently got over it, and I had a bunch of examinations and finals, so I didn't really have time to build on this story, but now I'm back :D! Also, I've recently watched ****_Attack on Titan Abridged _****and it is seriously the best thing ever! If you haven't seen it, check it out! That is going to tie in a bit with this, but just because I feel as if it's ****_needed _****to be mentioned xD**

**Hope your year is going great!**

* * *

"_You're so fucking cool Jean, holy shit!"_

I walked into the office hearing quite an interesting statement. I saw everyone crowded around Hanji's work desk, laughing.

"It's funny because no one would ever think that if they knew _our _Jean, they would never say that", Sasha said, huddled in the group crowding the computer.  
"Watch it, potato brain.", Jean retorted.  
"It's true though, who on earth would call _you _a 'majestic stallion'?"Connie laughed.

I decided to join in on the ongoing festivity. "What goes on here?"  
"Oh, hey Eren!", Hanji greeted, as usual. It seemed like everyone was watching a video; Hanji paused it. "Have you seen this cool new video about a parody of that cool new Anime _Attack on Titan?", _she questioned.  
I shook my head, curiously; She frowned.  
"Jeez, Eren! Get your head outta the gutters!", she pulled me into the group and continued the video.

"So, whatcha got there?", the video started. There was this burly commander guy who looks like torturing children is his day job, _and probably dream job. _  
"A potato, sir!", this girl who resembled Sasha answered. Seeing the potato, Sasha's mouth seemed to water and her eyes glistened; I sure hope she doesn't begin gnawing at the computer...  
"Potatoes have a lot of calories...you know a good way to burn calories?", the commander guy confronted the poor girl. Then, the scene cut to the girl desperately running laps, out of breath.

We all burst out laughing.  
"Oh my gosh, this is hilarious!", I proclaimed.  
"_Not as hilarious as this morning's event.", _Levi, popping out of nowhere, as usual, replied, behind our little huddle.

I froze.  
"What is that supposed to mean?", Petra asked, confused.  
"Ones who need know, know.", he said with amusement in his tone.  
The room was quiet as everyone but I struggled to figure out the meaning of Levi's peculiar statement; The sound of his footsteps was the only noise in the entire room, and every step ricocheted in my head as I couldn't fathom what he dare-just announced.

"Anyways, your day to dilly-dally is tomorrow, there is still work to be done today." Levi broke the ever-present silence.  
"Aww, c'mon Rivaille-Ravioli!", Hanji whined. "It's Saturday."  
"Yes, I am well aware of the current day of the week, shitty glasses.", he remarked, "but it is another day of the week in which you get paid to make yourselves useful, and not by watching some aimless videos on the internet."  
Hanji stuck her tongue out at Levi when he wasn't looking and we all retreated to our work desks.

"Alright, since it's Saturday, that means there'll be plenty of bratty teenagers in malls and such, a perfect opportunity to bring out the surveys for what readers would like to see in our next establishment.", Levi took out a file folder and handed out a booklet of papers to us; Well, it wasn't a booklet, it was just a whole bunch of the same papers clipped together. "Alright, we have 4 major hot spots: Ginza mall, Suki bookstore, The Loop, and Barnes & Noble.", Levi explained. "Given that there are eight of us, we'll need to split up in groups of two.

"Dibs on Mikasa!", Jean shouted.  
"No.", Mikasa replied, deadpan. Jean looked as if all hope of humanity was wiped off his well-being.

"Eren, you wanna be partners?!", Hanji slung her arm over my shoulder, grinning. "It'll be _fuuunn~"  
_"Yeah, definitely!", I answered. I'm really glad I wasn't leftover to be paired with Levi.

It turned out that Connie was partnered with Jean, who was sobbing at his rejection; Mikasa partnered with Sasha, and Petra with Levi; I feel sorry for Petra, she's such a sweet gal and had to be left with the biggest demon on the planet.

* * *

"Ooh~ look at all of these books!", Hanji ogled. We drew numbers and chose to do the survey at Suki Bookstore. This bookstore is _HUGE. _I'm unsure of it's dimensions, but I'm pretty sure it's the size of an average grocery store, with a second floor and mini coffee shop. Levi was right, this place was _packed. _From teenage girls, to golf dads, people of all sorts were here at their leisure.  
Hanji must have caught me staring. "Now, Eren, I know there's plenty of lovely young ladies here, but we're here to interview them. You'll have plenty of time to hit some girls up tomorrow on the day off!", she winked.  
Waving my hands in opposition, she just giggled and took off. "Meet back here in 3 hours!", she announced, running over to attract the attention of a couple of high schoolers.

It was 10 now, so we'd meet here at 1. Still in awe, I was glancing around at the store and it's lovely bookshelves; Everything here is so sparkly and fancy, all of the wood seems to be pure cherry oak, either that or this is damn good imitation. Walking over to a bookshelf, I glided my fingers on the spines of a row of books. "One day, my name will be on one of these shelves.", I said to myself.

"Oh, you like to write?", a calm voice asked. Looking up to see the articulator, it was a young teenage girl. She had curly brown hair to her shoulders and wide hazel green eyes.  
"O-oh, yeah...I hope to get published one day, but you know, dreams are dreams.", I smiled, awkwardly.  
"Well, never give up on your dreams.", The girl returned a smile.  
"Yeah...thanks.", I replied. "Hey, do you like reading manga?", I asked her, remembering my reason for being here.  
"Oh, yeah, definitely! I especially love _DokiDaisuke Corp _publishings!", she seemed elated to answer my question.  
"That's great! You see, I'm with the publishing company-"  
"Oh my gosh! No friggin' way! That's so stellar!", she seemed like she was about to explode with joy. "I love your new manga that was released Friday! I waited at the midnight pre-order and stood up all night indulging in it!"

Wow, fangirling is kind of scary.

"Well, that's great!", my voice wavered a bit in fear of this girl's enthusiasm, but I was here to complete my job. "You see, I'm doing a survey to see what readers like you would like to see more of in our next issue!"

After a ton of fangirling, I finally got the data I needed from this girl.  
_One down, 49 more to go. _

* * *

Girl after girl, I filled out more and more surveys, and my ears were about to bleed from the constant squeals and constant babbling.

"U-um..e-excuse me?", someone approached me as I was leaning against a bookshelf and massaging my temples. "I-I heard that you were here with DokiDaisuke Corp filling out a Survey for your new manga?"  
The voice belonged to a young boy, He was taller than I and slender. He had straight dark brown hair in a kind of typical-type skater boy hairstyle.  
"I fixed my posture. "Yup, that's me!", I replied, smiling. The boy seemed nervous and uneasy.  
"U-um, are boys allowed to fill out the survey as well?", he asked in a low voice, he looked down and was fiddling with his thumbs.  
"Definitely! This survey is for _ALL _the readers; no gender discrimination.", I reassured him, handing him over a clipboard and pen. The boy's face lit up.  
"R-really? Thanks! I really like the story-line, and I love reading it with my girlfriend. The art style seems to have changed a little in one part on the manga, but I actually really liked it. It feels _refreshed.", _the boy filled out the survey while speaking with me.  
"Well, glad we could make you and your girlfriend happy!", I said. He handed me over the clipboard with the newly-filled out paper.  
"Thanks a lot!", he smiled.  
Luckily, that was my last survey. I looked at the time and it was 12:59, right on time.

"Well look at you~!", a very familiar arm slung around my shoulder. "Not only are you picking up girls, but boys too?", Hanji suggestively winked at me,  
"N-no! No way!", I spazzed.  
"_You're blushing~!", _she teased, pulling me over to the doorway of the bookstore.  
"Am not!", I retorted, looking away from her.  
"Why so defensive?", her taunts were relentless as we walked out of the bookstore.

* * *

"So, I assume everyone collected their required data?", Levi asked, shuffling the collected surveys on his desk."  
"Yup", everyone answered in unison.

"And some of us got _more _data than we came for~!", Hanji announced, smirking at me; Gosh, smirking and torturing me was Levi's job, I don't need more than one of him in my life, let alone in the same workspace.  
I shot up from my desk. "Hanji.", I warned.  
"Some special data of some certain people", Hanji's tone rose in amusement.  
"Hanji!", I yelled.  
"Did you receive some certain girl's number, Eren?", Petra laughed; Oh gosh, not you too. I knew leaving you with Levi would corrupt you.  
"No!", I defended, running over to Hanji.  
"Not only _some girl-", _Hanji began but I covered her mouth.  
"Hanji not another word or I swear I'll find and burn your BL", I threatened.

We struggled but eventually Hanji won in the end. My hand slipped off and: "Eren's seduced a teenage boy as well!"

Everyone gasped.  
"All right, Jaeger Bombastic!", Connie cheered. "Reel 'em in!"

"N-no! It's totally not like that, _**AT**_** ALL.**_",_ I defended, clutching my head in desperation.

"I can't wait to base my next fanfiction on you two!", Hanji squealed.  
"He was just nervous about being part of the survey due to being a guy! I swear! Nothing more!", I pleaded in my defense, _which was 100% true.  
"So, Eren, you can't get enough, can you?", _Levi joined in on the "_Let's torture Eren until he jumps out the nearest window" _festivity.

"So, Eren...one more thing...", Hanji, asked, still amused.  
I groaned in response.  
"Are you seme, or uke?"


	9. Help, New Intern, New Troubles!

"Just a few more minutes", I sighed under my breath as I took a seat on the subway train. . .with Levi accompanying me, _of course.  
_"Good job today, Eren", Levi suddenly praised. I looked at him questionably, but he was keeping a stern approach to reviewing today's surveys.

"_Ach_.", Levi rubbed his eyes; He reached inside his briefcase and pulled _something _out. . .

"_Wh-what?!", _I accidentally blurted out, attracting the attention of a couple bystanders.  
Levi grimaced, "What do you mean, _what_?"  
Levi had pulled out a pair of black-framed glasses. I looked around apologetically to the people I disturbed and lowered my voice, "You wear glasses?", I asked.  
"Occasionally.", Levi replied and averted his attention back to the surveys. "If I get too tired, my foveal vision begins acting up, meaning my retina doesn't dilate as well as it usually would, and it gives me headaches and it makes it harder to read. It's only temporarily, so I just wear these when that happens."

I didn't realize, but I ended up staring at him for a long while. I examined how the frames emphasized his eyes and formed his face beautifully. His pale skin was illuminated, appearing translucent, as well as his shiny raven-black hair. Subconsciously, I reached out to touch his face. There was a strand of hair that layered over his glasses on the side and I ended up brushing it out of the way. In a daze, I was ogling at him.  
"Eren?", Levi softly asked, trying to figure out what exactly it was I was doing.  
Gasping, I snapped out of the daze and pulled my arm back. I fiddled with my fingers, restraining my hand in my lap and looked away from him, embarrassed.  
"I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know what. . .", I fumbled over my words.

Levi studied me, then smirked. "You're blushing..._like a child."  
_"A-am not!" I turned to him angrily and puffed my cheeks.  
"And fighting like one too.", he smiled, still reviewing and tallying the surveys.  
"Am not...", I repeated once more.  
"So in denial~", he teased.  
"I'm not in-denial about anything!", I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows.  
"That's not what your body language says.", he answered, wiping his smile off.  
"What?", I asked, but he didn't answer.

After that, the rest of the journey home was quite silent, and awkward.

"Make sure to not slack off too much tomorrow, I don't want you to get too relaxed for work; we've got a big project coming up.", Levi explained as we stepped out of the complex's elevator.  
"Oh please, Levi", I gave a sarcastic smile, "I've forgotten the meaning of '_relaxed' _ever since I've met you.", I retorted. Levi cracked a half smile.

* * *

I spent the day off reviewing more drawing styles and practicing for perfection, no way would I allow Levi to make a fool out of me.

* * *

Monday, the beginning of the new project begins today. I took a deep sigh as I walked into my lovely company of hell's building; I feel as if starting my work days this way has become a mandatory, habitual routine. I massaged my temples and prepared myself for any upcoming travesties. Walking my usual route to the elevator, the unexpected happened.  
"_Oof!", _I walked into somebody.  
"Ah! _I-t-t-tai!", _the other voice yelped in pain. We ended up bumping heads; not a very pleasant way to begin a morning.

The '_bumper' _was someone I've never seen before. He had caramel-brown hair and narrow eyes with thick, dark eyelashes, illuminating his emerald eyes. He seemed to be pretty young, around the same age as I.

"I'm really sorry!", I apologized, trying to rub the sting away.  
"Oh, no, the fault's all mine!", a husky voice answered.  
Our eyes met and our gazes held for a few seconds, then we snapped out of it, laughing awkwardly.  
"Hi, I'm Katsumi Hiriko, pleased to meet you.", he introduced himself, flashing a nice smile.  
"I'm Eren Jaeger, pleasure's all mine.", I answered. We shook hands, yet he held his grip for a bit longer than I felt comfortable for.  
"U-um.", I pulled my hand away and cleared my throat, breaking the awkward tension. "Well, nice to meet you. Sorry, but I kinda have to get to my department; If I don't, my boss will _surely _turn my life into a living hell." (as if he hasn't already).  
"Ah, alright.", he answered and waved goodbye.

I began walking quickly towards the elevator, wanting to retreat from the weirdness surrounding this guy.  
"Oh, sorry, but one more question!", my new acquaintance called, "May you please point me to where the manga department is? I'm an intern and this is my first day.", he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "I really don't mean to keep you, but I'm quite sure being late on my first day won't make a good impression on my boss."

_Okay, crap. This is bad. Why is he transferring into the manga department? Why do these things keep happening to me?!_

"Oh, manga? That's the same department as me. I can lead you to it; come with me!", I offered; solely out of politeness, of course.  
In the elevator, I felt strongly uncomfortable. I really didn't like the feeling of being trapped in a small space with this guy, _can't the elevator hurry up_?!  
Finally reaching the designated floor, I led him into our office.

"Ereeennn~!", Hanji called out as soon as I entered the doorway. She was about to give me my usual tackle-hug, yet she stopped in front of me and curiously studied the newbie next to me. "And who could this be?", she cocked her head to one side and placed her index finger on her lips.  
"He claims to be our new intern?", I answered, uncertainly.  
"That's weird, I don't remember hearing anything about that.", Hanji answered.  
"Mr. Hiriko?", I suddenly heard Levi join in on the conversation; He was at his desk at the end of the room as usual.  
"Oh, well hello, Mr. Heichou, I presume?", the newbie answered.  
"Indeed. Welcome to our department. Please enjoy yourself and your observations for the time being.", Levi answered.  
"Hey, I didn't know we were having someone join our department.", Petra walked up to Hanji and I, also observing the new denizen.  
"It's only for 2 weeks, he's here to observe how we deal with our projects as an interest on if he would like to pursue a manga career; All of you know about this program, we've had it done before.", Levi answered displeased.  
"Oh yeah...he just doesn't seem like the type, I guess.", Hanji answered.  
"Nevertheless, welcome aboard!", Petra smiled and reached out a hand to be shaken.  
"Hajimemashite.", the intern greeted and shook her hand.  
"I'm sure you'll be really pleased with observing and maybe ever pursuing a manga career! You'll be sure to find many interesting things here!", Hanji exclaimed.  
"Ah, yes, many interesting things indeed. I'm pretty sure one has already caught my eye.", the intern grinned, averting his eyes to me.

_Wait, what...?_

* * *

**_Oh no! What will happen? Will Levi be replaced? Will Eren ever stop being confused? Will Hanji ever get over her fujoshi craze? Find out on the next chapter of Omg Eren Jaeger Is So Screwed!_  
**

**A/N: Hello all, I hope everyone is doing well :3! I hope you all are excited for Valentine's day...gotta love that discounted candy sale ;D!**

**Anyways, some suggestions have been answered, and more are open as well! Thank you for reading, and take care!**


	10. Help, The Tension Is Growing!

**A/N, omg guys, heeeyyy. Sorry I haven't updated! School has been getting quite hectic lately and I haven't really felt like writing, and I don't want to spur out total crap and call it a new chapter, so I really hope you understand and forgive me for my misdeed ****_OTL_**** (that's a person kneeling, btw)**  
**Anyways...****_oooh~_**** where will the story go from here? :**o

* * *

"Alright, Hiriko-kun, watch very carefully." Levi announced as he sketched out a picture with careful curves. "We have a new issue due every four weeks, so I hope you can understand the pressure the manga department works under, first of all. Now," Levi held up his finished sketch of a boy and a girl smiling at each other. "Do you see how delicate the curves are? Every single mark you place on paper will give of a certain meaning or feeling, so give your work your all and make it meticulous."

I feel sorry for the poor guy, being assigned into a temporary internship with Levi as your boss will definitely make him regret pursuing this career; Why couldn't it have been some other department somewhere? Some other department without Levi. Maybe Levi could have been a decent friggin human being and not be in this manga department so that I may actually have a life without a sadistic fiend torturing me every second! Well, I mean, if I _had _to be placed in the manga department...it's not like I actually want to be here or anything.

"_Like this?"_, The intern's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He was now holding what I assume to be his version of Levi's sketch; it wasn't actually that bad.  
"Not bad, noobie." Levi praised; _Oh, yeah, praise this intern, but verbally and sexually abuse me when I was in the same situation, asshole.  
_"Thanks, boss! I'm making sure to be extra '_meticulous' _like you said." He smiled. Was this mockery? Kid, watch out, Levi will suck out your soul, I swear, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into.  
"Yes, well, keep that in mind." Levi replied, deadpan as usual.

Okay, what the hell? Where was the whole Satan-complex that he always upholds?

"Now, since your drawing techniques seem to be adequate, there is one more important factor; Draw a couple kissing."  
"A couple? So ambiguous, malexmale, male x fe-", The intern began to list off.  
"Sorry, I'm not quite sure what department you think you signed up for, but we deal with contemporary shoujo romance, so your average malexfemale." Levi cut Hiriko off.  
"DID SOMEONE SAY MALExMALE?", Hanji suddenly swiveled her chair over to Levi's desk where we were standing. "Hiriko-kun, are you into _that _kind of stuff?" Hanji winked suggestively and grinned.  
"Well, I don't really know, I mean, I've never tried it before but.." Hiriko placed his index finger on his lip and turned his head upward to mimic a typical "pensive" look.  
Hanji flipped out and covered her nose; wait, was that..? "Hanji, is your nose bleeding?" I asked, slightly worried.  
"Ugh, piss off, you repulsing fujoshi." Levi scowled and kicked her chair away. "Don't you dare get your shitty fujoshi nose blood on my damn floor, shitty glasses!" he exclaimed as Hanji's chair rolled away with her in it, almost smacking her into her work desk as she struggled to oblige to his orders and keep her nose cupped with her hands.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong?" Hiriko asked, wide-eyed and confused.  
Levi sighed. "No, I'm sorry, she's just like that. Hopefully if you ever decide to fully transfer into a department, they'll spare you from this one."

Away from the crazy spectacle which just occurred, Hiriko began drawing the scene which Levi demanded he draw.  
"Like this?" He asked, holding his sketch up. Levi examined it.  
"Wow, not quite bad. You've got the angle and chin tilt quite well, and you followed my advice on the curves" Levi began to explain.  
"And don't forget the '_meticulous detail'_." Hiriko winked with a smile.

_Wow what is this, are these two bonding? But they're complete opposites, one's a complete asshole and the other is a nescient kid._

"Have you been drawing for long, this is actually quite a good sketch." Levi asked, still examining probably _every _single line.  
"Hmm, I used to draw a lot in Junior High, we had this one class that I was really bored in, so I just spend the whole 90 minutes drawing; so, yes, you may assume that I've been drawing for quite a while now." He explained.

For some reason I feel like him saying that reminds me of something, or maybe someone?

"Well, anyways, good job, but we must begin the actual sketching and planning of our next issue, as I've mentioned, time is on the stretch here." Levi changed the subject. "Here's the story board, get yourself familiarized with our content and-"  
"Oh, I know all of your current manga, I've been following it ever since I came across it about a month ago; I read all of it all within an hour, and then I read it two more times" he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, as if he were ashamed. "It's _really _good!" He exclaimed.

Wow, he must have a lot of time on his hands, or maybe he's just lying and being a kiss up and has no idea what the story's even about. I would have caught up with the story too if I knew I'd be transferred into Department 666; yet I only joined a month ago anyways, so the story didn't even technically exist yet.

"Very well, then I assume you may get straight to sketching then?"Levi raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, sir!" Hiriko smiled. That smile was starting to get on my nerve, does he ever stop smiling?  
"Very well. Now, everyone listen up!" Levi exclaimed. He began assigning us our portions.

* * *

_Done, yes! Now I can go home and get away from-_

"Eren, are you going to give me your drawings or not?" Levi interrupted my exuberance. _Damn this sadist. _It was currently 8:15 and everyone but Levi and I have left the office._  
_"Well, why of course, '_boss'." _I replied sarcastically as I stood up from my desk and shuffled the papers to evenness. I walked over and handed him the papers.  
Our eyes caught glances and we gave each other a cold stare.  
_"Tch" _I scowled and turned and walked away.  
"Eren." Levi called out.  
"What?" I answered, annoyed, cleaning my desk and preparing my things to leave.  
"Come here for a minute."  
"Excuse me, but I'm off the clock, legally, you can't keep me here, and I'm free to deny any orders you give me." I replied as I picked up my shoulder bag of belongings.  
"Maybe so, but it's not the best decision if you wish to keep your job." Levi replied, with a slight tinge of annoyance.  
"Well maybe I don't, I wasn't meant to be in this department anyways, you know." I eyed him, coldly.  
"Maybe so, but you seem to actually like it here." Levi replied and stood up from his desk.  
"Well, maybe you've got the wrong interpretation." I retorted.  
"Well, maybe you've got to quit being so in denial towards your feelings and stop acting like a pathetic little child."  
"I don't need you constantly referring to me as a child!" I exclaimed, dropping my shoulder bag onto the ground.  
"Well, then I don't need you acting like one!"  
"_Well, then that's okay! You've got yourself that new stupid intern anyways!" _I found myself shouting.

I didn't even recognize the words spilling out of my mouth.

"Eren...?"Levi began to question. "Are you crying?" he asked softly.  
_What...?_ I reached a hand over to one of my eyes and found myself wiping a teardrop. _Why am I crying? There's no reason to.  
_"Eren, I-" Levi began to speak but I cut him off.  
"No! I never wanted to be in this stupid department anyways! So go ahead and fire and replace me with Hiriko., once you do I can finally be happy and stop being tormented by you every single hour of the day!" I found myself shouting once again, with more tears streaming hastily down my face.

My chest hurt and my throat felt tight. I was tired and I didn't know what I was saying nor why. I was crying, but I shouldn't be, here's my chance to finally quit and escape this hell-hole, my chance to finally get my life back on track and move over to the English department like I've always aspired, that is what I've always wanted, _right?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms clenching me tight, and I found myself being pulled into someone.  
"Let me go!", I screeched in between sobs.  
"Eren, why are you doing this to yourself?" Levi calmly asked, pulling my head down to his shoulder and tousling my hair.  
"I'm not doing anything to myself! You're the one who's constantly torturing me!" I exclaimed. "I'm already the lowest in your sights and here someone else comes and steps me up, making me even lower than low. I can't do anything to please you and I'm never good enough and I never will be! So why don't you just get rid of me like you keep on trying to do, and replace me with that intern, you seem a hell of a lot more pleased with him and his capabilities over me. Once you get rid of me, we can both be happy, so just do it already and let me go!"

Again, I was saying these words, these words which I couldn't comprehend their origin. I'm saying these words without even thinking, I don't even understand what I'm saying, I'm just blabbering, why?

"If you really want to leave, then why don't you do it?" Levi said as he released me.

_What?_

"I'm not going to say that _I _got rid of you, but I'm giving you full chance to leave, right now." He said as I just stood there, staring at him.  
"_I- I'm..._" I croaked as I was searching for words to say.  
"If you're so serious, then why are you hesitating? You seem to have stated your decision quite clearly, now either adhere to it or don't. Since you're not a child, make a decision like any adult would." Levi's tone was harsh.  
"Levi, I-"  
"That's not an answer. And I am your superior, so don not address me as so casually." Levi interjected, he was giving me a cold glare.

_Why is he acting like this?_

I clenched my fists. "_Tch"_, I won't let him have his way, this is exactly what he wants; another act for his sadistic game. He wants to see me crumble and succumb to him; _Like hell I will. _"Well, '_boss', _I have you know that I'll stay in this department, but not for you. I've been sucked into this mess and I'm going to make it out and finish what I've started because that is what we '_adults' _do. And unlike '_children'_, we do not toy around with people because we've outgrown our phase of 'playing with toys'." I explained audaciously, infuriated by him. "So, now if you excuse me, I'll be making my way home, respectively." I picked up my bag from the floor and strode out of the room.

_The nerve of that man. He wants to keep playing his stupid little games? Well, fine. We'll see who'll emerge victorious._


End file.
